Detective and The Doctor
by Black Phantom 1412
Summary: Kaito has noticed lately that Shinichi had been acting very odd, spending time to himself and muttering to himself. Will he find out whats wrong? ex one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**I LIVE!**

**Ahem. Sorry for the extream nothingness from me...I really have no excuse. To make up for it heres something that has bugged me for ages. At the moment see it as a one-shot but if more plots bug me I might add them.  
**

"-and on the actual day of the battle the general had one HELL of a headache I can tell you that, you should have heard him moaning endlessly about it. 'Oh what's the point of this just sending the horses not me'!"

"…I can't exactly put that in my essay…" Shinichi muttered, though he appeared to be sitting in his room alone. It was dark out but it was only tonight he found time to do his history homework. But despite the stillness of the rest of the house a voice not dissimilar to Shinichi's, though with a different tone, replied, "Ah point…sorry about that." The voice replied calming down slightly, "Forget myself that's all. What's this for anyway?"

"The holidays are over now. I have to go back to school tomorrow and you-"

"Ohh School is it? Should be interesting..."

Shinichi frowned, though the voice interrupted him they never once spoke at the same time. Each perfectly stopping before the other.

"If you don't mind I am the one going to school."

"Right. Won't do a thing I promise."

"I doubt that…now, can I have some vague information on the battle? Dates and stuff?"

"…Oh alright, if you want to be boring."

* * *

Shinichi was sighing as he walked up the path to school. The other students were all in similar moods as it was the end of the winter holidays and no one wanted to go back to school.

"Shinichi!"

"Kudo!"

Shinichi looked up to Aoko, Ran, and Hakuba who were waiting by the school gates. Shinichi nodded slightly as he walked up to them.

"Morning."

"Good morning Kudo," Hakuba said, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah luckily."

"You should dress warm you know in weather like this Kudo." Aoko said.

At this, Shinichi's faced seemed to change slightly. It wasn't a huge change only something subtle, how his face was held and some kind of tint to his eyes. He also sounded different somehow but his voice sounded the exact same.

"Actually nasopharyngitis is contracted as a virus not as a matter of being in the cold. It was only years ago when it was more prone to strike in the winter. People assumed it happened due to weather. I tried to tell him all he needed was rest but no no he went out and gave it to everyone else in the village and did anyone admit I was right? Nooo it was all caused by the weath-"

Rather abruptly Shinichi cut himself off looking shocked and slightly freaked out. The others stared back at him even Hakuba looked speechless.

"I-I…" Shinichi stuttered, his odd look gone, "I…bathroom!"

and with that he took off as fast as he could to the school door with the rest just staring baffled after him.

"…What did he just?"

"I don't know," Ran muttered Hakuba looking as confused silently, "That didn't even sound like Shinichi but…Kaito's already in and he didn't do anything jokingly…"

The three of them stared silently a bit longer then Ran started to go in, "Come on, we can talk to him inside."

Aoko and Hakuba nodded then followed her into the school.

* * *

"What the hell did I say last night?" Shinichi demanded slamming the door to the bathroom shut behind him as he stormed in. The cubicles were all in sight when he walked in and he saw from the moment he looked in it was empty so he was safe to talk aloud as he answered himself in the odd voice,

"Sorry sorry, it's just there's not much room in here and thoughts don't have much room so they get forced out."

Shinichi glared as he looked at his reflection, "Look, you said that this wouldn't cause any side effects."

"Easy to say at the start," His reflection answered looking slightly sorry and defensive at the same time. "But it's so easy to forget humans have a smaller mind…no offence to you personally I mean your species on the whole…"

Shinichi huffed at the mirror and it huffed back, "Look, just try and keep quiet will you?"

"I'll try but it's not easy…" His reflection muttered, "I mean…the 21st century is so primitive despite how you act…I mean that science homework you had last night…that would be nursery play time for me."

"Well I am not you," Shinichi reminded his mirror self, "I am a human teenager who-"

"Oh trust me last night reminded me you're a teenager…no wonder you want to catch him so badly…that KID guy."

Shinichi turned bright red and glared at his reflection. He seemed to try to say something but the reflection grinned slightly though the reddening face. "L-look…I have lessons now so just…keep quiet."

There was no answer after that so Shinichi ran the water cleaning his face a moment then once dried he headed out. Once the door was closed and Shinichi's footsteps had faded the door to the furthest cubical slowly moved and a face peered around it.

Kaito frowned as he looked at the sink Shinichi had been stood at. He had come in to add some water to his new hair dye casuals but had hid when he heard someone running hard down the corridor. He hadn't exactly expected Shinichi but he definitely didn't expect a Shinichi who had apparently developed some sort of split personality!

He stood in front of the sink a moment and stared at the mirror. He stared back at himself. Kaito and only Kaito. He frowned then looked at the door 'Just what the hell's wrong with him…'

* * *

After his embarrassing start Shinichi kept quiet all day. He only spoke to answer his name and when Ran asked him how he was feeling he simply shrugged and didn't look up from his notebook. And when Hakuba had peered over Shinichis shoulder he had simply snapped it shut before he could even glance at it.

"Ran-chan?"

Ran looked up from her lunch box at Kaito. He was smiling and putting on an innocent voice though Ran could tell he wanted to ask something serious, "What's wrong Kaito?"

Kaito crouched down on the other side of Ran's desk leaning his head on his arms, "Do you know what's up with Shin-chan?"

"You noticed it too then?" Ran asked lowering her voice slightly.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since the start of the year when he had that cold."

"Must have been one hell of a cold." Kaito replied wondering if he should tell her what he heard…

"I told you not to help me…"

"Well you got the answer now, and all the working out."

Kaito and Ran both looked over to Shinichi who was leaning over his maths work. He didn't seem to have noticed he was talking aloud but fortunately all the rest seemed too into their own conversations to hear him.

"Yeah would be great, if you used numbers I understood…."

"…Ah…small detail."

He began to write more on the notepad then fell silent again. Kaito and Ran shared a slightly worried look.

"You're going to the heist tonight with Aoko aren't you?" Kaito asked, "Least you can keep an eye on him right?"

"I will don't worry, aren't you going to come?"

Kaito sighed and looked down seeming to be disappointed, "I want to it would be great, but I promised mum I'd go out with her to Jii-chan's place…"

Ran smiled slightly "You can read it in the papers though; KID doesn't often come too close to us…" She trailed off as the teacher walked in and everyone went back to their desks, Kaito thinking to himself.

'Maybe not to you, but Tantei-Kun and I have some talking to do…'

* * *

"It's all rather badly organized isn't it?"

Shinichi was leaning on the wall of a large room in the centre of which was a large display case holding an oval shaped amber set into a ring was the night's target, it sat in the locked glass case held so it pointed up with some string. Anything harsher than the string like metal to secure it couldn't be used as it would damage the delicate engraved band. All around him the officers were rushing around and Hakuba was talking to some officers a fair distance away. Ran and Aoko had left to find the bathroom leaving Shinichi along and no one seemed to notice his conversation with himself.

"Maybe, but it's hard to organize anything with KID involved."

"I'm inclined to agree with you from what I've seen," He muttered back and memorized raised themselves in Shinichi's mind of previous heists as the voice in his head seemed to search through them, "Still looks like it could be interesting."

"'You' are just going to leave it to me. I know what you're used to but when it comes to KID I want to catch him."

"No need to be so touchy," The voice muttered before trailing off. There were only another few minutes before KID was due to show up. Ran and Aoko were both back anyway and were walking to him. They had been keeping very close to him as it was and though Shinichi was sure they thought he wasn't well or something instead of comforting him it was making him paranoid.

"Shinichi…"

Shinichi looked over at Ran. She was smiling though she was badly hiding her worry.

"Kind friend you have here…" The voice whispered wth a tinny smile before Shinichi took over.

"What's wrong Ran?"

"N-nothing…just making sure you were alright."

"There's nothing wrong Ran," Shinichi assured her, "There's just…more on my mind than usual."

"Perhaps you just need a distraction."

Shinichi jumped slightly as a guard leaned around the wall beside him with a grin that didn't belong on any guard's face"KID!"

"In the flesh." He said before leaping from where he stood into the centre of the room, a cloud of smoke covering him half way and when he was out of it he was dressed in the easily recognizable white suit and monocle. He grinned around the room as he kneeled down over the case his cape falling all around it hiding it from view.

"KID, tonight is the end!" Nakamori bellowed as grinned at KID. KID ignored the usual threat and quickly unlocked the case putting both hands in to grab the gem. Then just as his hand closed around it and he reached in with his second to untie the sting. As he did there was a loud click and KID let out a very quite 'eh?' before pulling his hands out the ring in his hand and around his wrists a set of cuffs with what looked like they had no way of releasing.

"Those cuffs are impossible to open and impossible to break!" Nakamori grinned as KID moved his hand slightly; though they didn't hurt they were very tight around his wrists making slipping them out impossible.

"Interesting…" He said as he let go of the ring letting it fall into he sleeve, "But I don't see what you aim to gain."

And with a grin he seemed to shift his shoulders slightly and it was followed by yet another large smoke cloud this one filling the whole room. Shinichi quickly shielded his eyes stopping the smoke from getting in his eyes. He listened hard then he caught the sound of KID's loafers hitting the floor as he ran off in the direction of a corridor.

"That way!"

"You think I didn't hear him too?"

Shinichi rushed down the corridor no one hearing him yelling at himself as he turned to a corridor and the smoke thinned along it. Ahead he could hear KID running, then a loud echoing as he seemed to kick the door at the end open. Shinichi skidded around the corner then pelted it up the stairs running onto the roof. KID was stood at the corner but unlike his usual habit he wasn't checking the stone he had just acquired but was looking down over his handcuffs appearing to be looking for a way to get them off.

"Good luck with them, Nakamori's been working on that idea for months."

KID looked up behind him and smirked despite his situation, "Ah Tantei-kun good evening." he said cheerily, "You doing well I assume?"

"Much better than you will be if Naka-"

"Shush both of you!"

KID stared at Shinichi. His expression had completely changed from a playful smirk to a deadly serious one. He was frowning and holding his finger to his lips and his eyes were scowling and serious. KID fell quite too and he listened. He didn't hear it before but there was an odd noise; like a slimy, squelchy crawling creature moving along the ground. Shinichi still frowning reached into his school jacket and pulled something out. It was a long gold and silver object with an odd green shape at the end. He pressed a button on the side and the four claw like shapes opened and the green thing lit up and it made an odd whirring humming and Shinichi pointed it at the edge of the building.

He held it there a moment then he looked at it as if reading something then his eyes widened, "Oh that's bad…that's very very bad…"

"Tantei-kun what's?"

"No time, no time, why does everyone always ask questions!" He ranted seeming to be nothing like what he was usually like. "Look we need to move NOW before th-"

"KID DUCK!"

Kaito spared being confused by the sudden return of the Shinichi he knew before he ducked quickly. There was an odd roar and a wooden box that was on the roof was thrown by a large clawed hand. KID felt his hair ruffle as hit top hat was knocked clean off.

"Keep down!"

Shinichi's odd voice was back again as he held out the odd metal thing and it made a higher noise. KID risked a look over his shoulder and gasped. A huge beaked head like an eagle's without feathers was roaring, it's beak was sharp and amber coloured and as it shook its head saliva flew around. Shinichi did something to the silver thing and the noise became higher and the beast yelled high pitched before jumping down the middle of the building, smacking a box at Shinichi as it went with its long wet snake like tail.

"Shinichi!"

Kaito rushed over to Shinichi who was rubbing his head as he slowly sat. Now that he was close he could see a dark green tint to his normally deep blue eyes. Not seeming to have noticed Kaito he was looking at the metal thing. It's light was out even though he was pressing the odd button that opened the claw things,

"Damn it…energy cells disrupted…" He muttered before standing.

"Come on, that Saknafar shouldn't hurt anyone else."

"Sack-na-what?"

"Saknaf…oh there's no time just open that glider quick and go back to Shinichi's!"

"But why do you say it like it's not y-"

"What part of no time!"

Kaito jumped slightly at the yell then as much as he could move his hands while they were chained he pressed the hidden button and the glider opened. He looked back at Shinichi and saw that the odd colour was gone.

"I-I need you to take me too…"

"Gonna be close tantei-kun," Kaito smirked, even though he had lost his hat he had know that Shinichi had known it was him for ages. He put his linked arms over Shinichi's head and held him close, "Don't move too much." He warned his head unintentionally right next to his hear. He felt Shinichi shudder slightly then his body stilled and he said in the other voice "Do you two mind not flirting when there's a huge monster after us! Humans…" and Kaito kicked off the roof.

It was lucky that this night's heist wasn't too far from Shinichi's. The glider dipped considerably with Shinichi's added weight and Kaito had to move himself quick to stop them falling right out of the sky. Shinichi didn't move a bit so Kaito couldn't see his face to tell what 'mood' he was in so he just silently focused on keeping them as high up as he could as Shinichi's house got closer.

"Land in his back garden it's closer there!"

"Right," Very carefully Kaito leant to the side and the glider violently turned almost going all the way around. Piloting it with this much extra weight was no small task. Yet somehow though slightly roughly he managed to drop and land in Shinichi's back garden landing in a small heap above Shinichi who got his face shoved into the ground.

"Sorry." He muttered kneeling up and pulling his arms over Shinichi's head.

"Its fine," Shinichi muttered before standing and brushing his legs off before he switched voice tones again.

"Come on, she's in the shed."

Kaito blinked dumbfounded as Shinichi briskly strode across to the garden shed, "S-She?"

Either not hearing or ignoring what Kaito had said Shinichi took the handle of the shed in hand and pulled it open. Kaito was just shoved further into confusion as inside he saw an old worn blue box, the words on the top saying 'Police Box'.

Shinichi; or at least the odd thing that seemed to be within him that made his eyes change was smiling fondly at it like it was a very old dear friend. He stroked the door a moment then took out a simple looking key inserting it into the lock and turned it walking in, "Come on!"

Kaito followed him in then gaped. He had walked up so that instantly ruled out secret underground passage, and he knew there was no extension so it should be impossible.

Inside was HUGE. It was like the set to some futuristic show. The centre was taken up by a massive column with what he could only assume to be a control panel of sorts around it with bizarre buttons levers and dials that Kaito wouldn't even be able to guess what they did. In front of him was a set of metal stairs that let to the column and the platform above was made of glass so you could see the nest of wires underneath.

Shinichi bounced up the stairs and began pressing and whirling the controls. Kaito slowly walked up the stairs, "S-Shinichi?"

He looked at him frowning, "That's right got to do the explaining part now…"

"It's not like we can't trust Kaito."

"I know and it seems to be after him so we may as well."

"If you're done having a discussion with yourself Shinichi, can you please explain? Where is this and what was that thing…and what's wrong with you!"

Though he was trying to keep his voice even Kaito was almost panicking. Shinichi's blue eyes stared at him then he looked down slightly, "We'd be better showing him."

His eyes changed again, "Alright," He said before looking to the centre column and clicking a button below a monitor, "Activate hologram function 75."

From somewhere on the walls beams of thin green light were hitting Shinichi and connecting to each other. 4 in total making a sort of box around him. They moved from his middle to the top of his head then down to his feet where it paused.

"Connect to alternate brainwaves." Shinichi commanded and it slowly moved up. As it did Shinichi's body changed. His grey shoes turned slightly worn black boots and his light blue trousers were now grey-black. As it reached his middle his blazer turned into a tweed jacket and his undershirt changed colour. What startled Kaito most was how his hands seemed to change, bigger and longer fingers with a different skin tone. The beam was at his neck giving him a dark red bow tie and his faces skin colour changed and his whole head was replaced with a different build of a much older man with brown hair falling about his almost boy-ish face. Once it was done he looked himself over a moment with his dark green eyes as if checking it had worked then he said still in Shinichis voice, "Activate voice alteration 11." There was an obeying 'beep and he took in another breath, though his new voice was completely different to Shinichi's.

"Ahh~ testing testing hello this thing working? Ah yes well done old girl well done," He smirked and looked to Kaito, "Hello I'm the doctor."

Kaito just gaped. He had seen Shinichi replaced with some…weirdo in only a few seconds and was stood in a box that was bigger on the inside and was slowly wondering if he had done what others had thought impossible and gone insane. "W-where's Shinichi?"

"I'm right here Kaito…" The man said but there was no change and he frowned when Kaito didn't calm, "Can't he tell?"

"Your body's only covered with a hologram Shinichi, to make you 'Look' like me it wont pick up on eye changes or voice changes…ah 'Disengage physical movement and voice mask on brainwave one'"

The console beeped and the man, this Doctor, grabbed something around the column and spun it. A large mirror came around and the Doctor positioned it so Kaito could see it. Reflected in it was not the Doctors reflection but instead Shinichi's.

"Shinichi!"

"Calm down Kaito," The reflection said with Shinichi's voice. The Doctor's mouth didn't move but his head moved subtly as Shinichi's did, "I'm still here. That body in with you is still mine he's just made it look like him to explain."

"Explain what?"

"Well, I'm going to need you to keep an open mind." The

Doctor said slipping his silver device into a small box on the panel. Kaito noticed the Shinichi in the mirror's mouth moved when the Doctor's did but he soon looked away and Kaito was quite glad he did because it made it far less confusing, "I am a time and space traveller, and I am an alien life-form. A 'Time-Lord.'" Though Kaito had never heard about them before he could feel the great power and importance of such a title. "I was hunting down a criminal race called the Katskara who were trying to steal something from a planet I had visited. They're a gas race so I ended up luring them to the TARDIS, the er time machine that your standing in, and-"

"Time machine…" Kaito interrupted.

"Err yeah."

"…from the 'future.'"

"From your point of view yes."

"…which looks like it belongs in an earth museum exhibit?"

The doctor frowned a moment at Kaito but his face shifted slightly and he could hear the sound of sniggering as Shinichi's reflection chuckled slightly but it stopped as the Doctor cleared his throat then continued.

"Well, as I was saying, I came up with the idea that once lured to the TARDIS and I took off they would get sucked into the time stream then would just float away to a different area of space. I was right and set the coordinates to random but as I got out the essence of a Katskara had clung to the TARDIS and the gas partials mixing with the ones found on earth became deadly. I couldn't allow it to float free so i was forced to absorb it into myself sending my body into a coma."

The Doctor's head moved looking at Kaito through the mirror and Kaito changed his gaze to Shinichi, it was basically no different to looking between two people. "I heard the noise of the TARDIS landing as its not exactly quiet and ran outside to see what had happened. I saw the Doctor lying there and ran over to him to help him. When I got close though he…"

"It's an old rarely used Time Lord instinct. When the body is damaged and goes into self induced coma it should just remain as it is until it recovers but there have been extraordinarily rare cases in which a Time-Lord can shift his consciousness into a willing host until the body is ready for the mind to return. In my case when Shinichi ran to me my mind reached out to his and asked him to help."

"Admittingly not knowing what I was agreeing to fully I gave him consent and his mind is now in me and his body is further inside the TARDIS until it's ready for him to return to it."

Both the Doctor and the reflected Shinichi were silent as Kaito took in the information running it through his mind. Shinichi's illness…the way he kept talking to himself…and the odd way his personality seemed completely wrong at times. It all seemed to make sense when you followed this logic, "And that monster before, what was that?"

"A Saknafar," The Doctor explained, "They're a tribe of nomadic avian aliens who just float in a huge herd across the galaxies and are highly intelligent life forms with their own complex speech able to understand hundreds others. They're normally a passive race unless someone is hostile to them. They're quite an amazing species. That one we met was only just an adult not even fully grown, but when they're born they aren't even this big," he held his finger and thumb marking a distance roughly an inch then he frowned, "Which makes me wonder. They have the most amazing homing instinct on their herd and on the occasions they fall though dazed for awhile they can easily fly through the atmosphere back to the rest. So why did this one attack…"

"Do they have an avian like birth? Eggs I mean?"

The doctor blinked at the question, "Well…yes I suppose…"

"And are they dedicated parents?"

"On the whole…"

"What are you getting at Kaito?" Shinichi asked frowning but Kaito didn't answer. His hand went into his pocket as he thought then he blinked then raced to the door, the doctor bouncing to his feet.

"Wait! It probably followed your scent here!"

"I'm counting on it!"

Kaito shoved the door open and just as he did he heard a strong beat of wings and a loud monsters roar. Shinichi ran outside the hologram not able to run outside of the TARDIS' interior then put his hand into his inside pocket then frowned.

"Damn it, my screwdriv-"

"Kaito stop!"

Kaito still not answering Shinichi slowly walked forward as the large beast fell from the sky and landed in front of him. It's body was covered in fine scales that at a glance looked like skin and it had huge bat like forearms and it struck the ground angrily with its thick tail as it roared. Kaito seemingly unphased put his hand in his pocket.

"They called it amber, but actually they have no idea what it's made from. It just appeared one night as they were scanning there a after a meteorite shower." Kaito pulled his still cuffed hands out his pocket and held something out. The ring.

Seeing it the Saknafar growled deeply but Kaito very slowly set it on the ground then backed off. It's growls slowly died down till it was a low rumbling then it slowly leaned down sniffing the ring.

"Of course…" The Doctor said as the Saknafar pecked off the golden band as if it was dirt, "It's an egg, oh how could I be so stupid as to-"

"Sssh," Shinchi told him quietly as the Saknafar gently lowered it's head in what seemed a grateful bow as the tinny egg was taken in its great clawed fingers.

"You're welcome," Kaito grinned, "Just be more careful next time around."

It clicked it's great beak. "I shall, thank you Human." it said in a low yet soft voice. It moved the egg to what seemed to be a pouch not unlike a kangaroo's then stretched it's great wings out and beat them hard it climbed quickly into the sky then picked up speed soon vanishing into the darkness of the night.

"K-Kaito…how did you know that was an…"

Kaito looked back and grinned at Shinichi, "Well, when the Doctor mentioned size it made me think of the night's target for a size reference in my head then I realized it attacked me after I had stolen it. It probably smelled it on me, when the doctor said they're normally passive and intelligent yet it was only just an adult I tried to think what could make it act like that. One of the things was panic, and when added to my idea that the odd stone might actually be an egg I put them together and decided to risk it."

"It was a very risky plan," The Doctor said with a frown, "Do you know what it would have done to you if you were wrong?"

"But I was right," Kaito replied, "If I hadn't of acted on my impulse, she wouldn't have her child back."

The doctor seemed thoughtful a moment then smiled, "No wonder Shinichi's got a crush on you."

"I do not!"

Kaito couldn't help but laugh at the way Shinichi's face had shifted from calm state of being impressed to instant high embarrassment. "Don't bother trying to hide it Shin-chan." Kaito said with a smirk, "I was hiding in the bathroom and heard about 'last night' and 'That KID'."

A new wave of laughs broke over Kaito as Shinichi became almost the same colour as the doctors bow-tie was then the colour drained as the Doctor took over again. "Well, as fun as this has been my time's up." He said looking at a small device that was flashing green in his pocket. "The machine's signalling."

"Come on Kaito." Shinichi muttered knowing he'd follow anyway and he headed back into the TARDIS. Kaito was still surprised at the mass of space inside but followed Shinichi close as he went up the stairs and along a white hexagon shaped corridor as Shinichi, now the Doctor, muttered directions under his breath "Zero room zero room…why is it never right where I le-Ah here we are!"

He pushed on a plain white door he wouldn't have noticed was there if Shinichi hadn't stopped then walked in. Inside was plain pure white with almost nothing in the room yet was oddly relaxing. At the far end was the Doctor looking perfectly the same as the holograph before in what seemed to be a highly peaceful sleep. The only odd thing was the small ring on his right index finger that was resting on his chest which flashed green in time with the small box in Shinichi's hand.

Shinichi slowly knelt next to the Doctor's face, "Ready Doctor?"

"Yes…" The doctor slowly raised Shinichi's arms up and placed his hand on either side of his body's head then closed Shinichi's eyes. After a moment Shinichi's hands seemed to almost glow as a strange golden energy of some kind flowed around the tips of his fingers which seemed to be floating into the Doctor's mind. The energy pulsed with life as it left Shinichi and returned to its rightful body and the rich goldness slowly faded till it was a nearly impossible to see whips. As the very last piece left Shinichi he fell from where he was kneeling throwing his hands in front of him to stop himself smacking the ground with his face then panted for breath.

Kaito ran over to Shinichi placing his hand on his back. "Shinichi are you ok?"

Shinichi looked up and smiled, "I'm fine Kaito…just needed to catch my breath…"

"Yes I must say well done Shinichi." The Doctor said smiling at him, "That's the first time that's ever been done in almost one thousand years. Even before my time."

Shinichi smirked at him as he stood, "That's not saying much, remember I saw our memories too. You're young for a Time-Lord."

The doctor just grinned boyishly, "Yep that's me. Daft little boy with his old toy." He patted the wall of the TARDIS fondly.

"Still…some of the things I've seen….rivers of stars, planets made of ice, a world in-"

"In eternal sunset. Worlds which travel across space like a ship…"

The doctor glanced at Shinichi who was smirking, then to Kaito who looked amazed at what Shinichi was saying. He thought, and then grinned slightly, "You know…since you did help me and all…I think I owe you two a trip each. And who knows…if you do well you might become crew…"

Kaito looked like he was about to explode and Shinichi grinned, though he had seen the darker side of the Doctor in those memories he wanted to see what was out there for himself rather than looking at it like a video taken by another person.

"Where to first then?"

"No idea!" The doctor said grinning before taking off out of the door Kaito quickly after him followed by Shinichi "You just hit that randomize button and off you go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**LMeg9.20 – don't really help no dr. who people that I am such a NERD when it comes to the show mainly in the classics (3 FTW), but I added a guide at the bottom and note numbers so if want can look down~**

**Foreverandeveralone – well its continued~ I kinda don't want to overload with KaiShin incase too much I mainly want to come up with what would happen if the Doctor and Shinichi and Kaito met. But being the fangirl I am it WILL still be there~**

**Hanasaku – Who dosent? W**

**DarkForbidden-Love – Woo giggles~ aye was trying to make it look like something wrong but its nly the doc~**

**DayDreaming0f y0u – 8D doctor who needs more love! Yup shin worrying everyone as normal~ hope you like this chapter too**

* * *

**At the bottom of the page are some notes that o with the numbers like this [0] might want to glance at them if I confuse you or just go with it. they are added with the assumption that you reading don't know doctor who but if you do AINT IT AWESOME!**

Traveling in the TARDIS[1] was unlike anything Kaito could think of. The only way he could begin to describe it would be riding on a very shaky ship in the middle of a storm. He and Shinichi were gripping the bars around the centre circle as The Doctor[2] ran around the pillar slamming buttons and pulling levers as if this was normal everyday life.

"Quick forward or back?" The Doctor shouted to Shinichi and Kaito apparently meaning what time they wanted to go to.

"Err forwards?" Kaito suggested.

"Earth or alien?"

"Alien."

Hearing Shinichi, The Doctor put in a few numbers on what looked like a typewriter that was wired into the console then gave a great whack of a mallet to a device that span to show numbers and odd symbols which he read then grinned.

"Peladon[3], brilliant!" He yelled turning some dials, "Haven't been there in absolutely ages."

The TARDIS heaved and groaned as it seemed to land and the shaking stopped making Kaito and Shinichi stumble and grip the bar more so they didn't fall. The Doctor however was unaffected as he jumped down the stairs and raced to the door opening it slightly.

A great torrent of rain pelted through the small gap in the door and a chilling wind rushed around the room making the two boys shake.

"Bit windy as usual," The Doctor said casually shutting the door. "The planet's almost always in the middle of a storm makes lifestyle a bit hard. But the trading town isn't far so if they have trade going it must be…"

He strode back to the console looking at the screen and smile to himself seeing the date on it,  
"Yep 7015 like I thought! Well come on then!"

Suddenly aware of what they were wearing, Kaito in his KID costume bar his hat and monocle and Shinichi in his school uniform, the pair of them walked with The Doctor onto the alien planet outside.

The sight that met them was both amazing and intimidating. A large pointed mountain rose out of the ground in front of them looming over them. It's almost black rock build was completely bare of plants and life in general as they saw no animals running over it. The floor they were stood on was slightly uneven too seeming to be a path only in existence as so many people had walked on it as it dropped steeply on one side to a clearly deadly fall down the jagged mountainside.

The Doctor seemed unaware of the dangerous fall as he locked the TARDIS' door and gave it a pat before walking up the worn path to what seemed to be a wall made from the mountain face smoothed and carved to a wall and a large door was set in the centre.

Kaito and Shinichi hurried to catch up to the Doctor and they soon reached the door. Beside it was another hole with a seat that was currently deserted though there was a small round rock on the wall next to it. The Doctor placed his hand on it and it glowed softly and an old weather-beaten man walked out. He wore an old and faded robe of red and brown with a high collar to protect him from the wind that buffered him as he walked out into the post and it was clear he'd rather go back inside,

"What's your business?" The man asked looking over The Doctor carefully. The Doctor was unfazed by the man's cold look as he pulled out a black wallet and held the contents[4] in the man's face.  
"So sorry, we're part of a trading group and got a bit lost on our way up."

The man stared at the paper frowning as he studied it, "We were not informed of any missing traders."

"Oh that, well we may have annoyed our fellow shipmates by oversleeping no doubt they thought the walk in the cold wind and rain would teach us."

The man sniffed and nodded opening a smaller door next to him, "Very well, but see it doesn't happen again."

The Doctor gave the man a grin as he walked in through the beaten door and Kaito and Shinichi hurried in. Once the door was shut to their great relief the wind and rain both stopped as the inside seemed to be fully sealed from the harsh weather outside. Around them where many houses all from the same black stone connected to the ground as if carved from it. Along the path they were stood on every few paces were wooden poles hanging off which where metal bowls holding a liquid that was alight with a green flame.

"Look up," The Doctor said point at the room and Kaito and Shinichi followed his finger to look at the celling. It seemed same as everything, made out of rock but it was glowing a pale blue and shimmering. The doctor carefully pulled out his repaired Sonic Screwdriver[5] and after gently adjusting a slider turned it on and it whirred softly. From the celling a single ball of light fell down until it floated just above the doctor's outstretched hand and Shinichi and Kaito leaned over it.

"A firefly?" Shinichi asked looking at it.

"A similar species" The Doctor said with a nod. The body was notable larger than that of a firefly from earth and tis large wings looked more like rounded dragonfly wings. "These are Taigi named after one of this planets three moons where they are believed to have been from. They nest in here during Peladon's days as that's when the winds hardest then of a night when there's rest they fly out for food giving the city an impression of day and night."

Kaito stared closely at the Taigi. It was an odd creature, about the size of the Doctor's hand. It's head held two great black pincers and at the front were two crab like claws. All along its elongated glowing body where small legs making it seem like it should be an off putting insect. However its strong transparent wings were catching its own blue glow which shone across it and its body's glow shimmered giving it an interesting and almost beautiful look.

The doctor then gently raised his hand and let the Taigi join its fellows on the ceiling and he smiled at the expression on the two boy's faces.

"Well, now that that's done why don't we go look around, and I think you could do with some new clothes Shinichi."

Shinichi looked over his blue blazer seeing only now noticing how the rain had dampened the mud he got on it from landing in his back yard giving him a filthy look then he noticed Kaito's KID suit was somehow pristine white.

"How do you even do that?" Shinichi asked Kaito.

"Magic!" Kaito grinned before chuckling at Shinichi's expression, "Alright; it's a simple waterproof coating I gave it so that the liquid I use for the fire tricks doesn't get on my coat. Seems to make it rather resistant to getting mucky though."

Shinichi smirked at Kaito's explanation as they rounded the street corner, glad he was one of the few Kaito told some of the workings of his tricks. He then looked up and blinked at this street. Unlike the other street this one was very loud and full of people in robes similar to the one the gateman had worn in many different rich shades. There were stalls all along selling various things like foods some of which Kaito recognised like apples and oranges while some were odd things like oversized yellow strawberries. The Doctor mumbled something sounding like 'Never a Bandanna when you want one' as they walked further in and the stalls started show more creature comfort things like bright rugs and sparkling jewellery.

"This city is basically like a port." The Doctor explained when Kaito gapped when he noticed that a cellar of fine pottery was what looked like a humanoid canine. "You find races from all over the galaxy coming here to trade foods which is hard to produce here since so much of the planet is under constant storms but in time they began to sell the usual items and now we have a bustling trading city."

The Doctor stopped outside a stall that was in the back connected to an open house which outside sold robes similar to what the Peladonians were wearing. "Here we go Shinichi," He said passing Shinichi a brown bag out of his pocket. "Buy what you want don't spend it all at once and try and keep out of trouble, I'm going for a look around."

And with that the Doctor took off down a street so quickly that neither Kaito nor Shinichi had time to say anything before he was gone. Shinichi sighed then walked to the shop which was ran by a human looking woman but Shinichi guessed by the fact she was also in robes that she was a native.

"Good afternoon sir." She said, nodding her head at him. Kaito was rather surprised to hear her talking in perfect Japanese. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm just looking for now." Shinichi said looking away at a row of robes as Kaito walked up to him.

"I didn't expect Japanese to be the language here." Kaito muttered as Shinichi shifted through a set of the clothes.

"It isn't," Shinichi said quietly, "the TARDIS translates the language for its passengers, to the Doctor we speak his language and to that woman we're speaking hers." Shinichi noticed Kaito's baffled look and added quickly, "The Doctor told me when I saw in some of his memories that other planets seemed to speak the same language."

Kaito paused for a moment to think it over then decided it was best not to think about it too much just putting the information to the back of his mind. "So you have the Doctor's memories after sharing a body?"

"No." Shinichi muttered, "Just a few. The Doctor's mind is so full and confusing I could only hold on to a few facts."

"The great detective isn't able to comprehend something?" Kaito asked with a smirk then chuckling as Shinichi attempted to belt him around the head with his hand.

"I'm not going to pretend I didn't understand the things he knew but he's from another race far more advanced than ours, I mean look at the TARDIS."

Shinichi had now pulled out a set of Peladonian robes, a black set with dark blue trimming and dark blue lining on the inside. It also had a rather comfy looking hood on the back and Shinichi glanced at Kaito. "Not going to get anything?"

"I rather like this, now that I can wear it outside without been arrested." Kaito said holding his cape playfully, "Think I'll stick with it."

But after Shinichi pointed out it was the only outfit Kaito had he browsed and picked out a light blue and silver set and with permission from the woman both went inside the doorway to what looked like a changing rooms, one having a symbol recognizable as the one for male, another for female, and a third Kaito couldn't figure what it was.

"You go first." Kaito said leaning on the wall. "After all you need a change more than me."

Shinichi deadpanned him a moment then he pulled on the heavy but silk like curtain and walked in letting it close behind him. Kaito glanced at the curtain but seeing that the material seemed to have stuck to the wall and he decided to leave it rather than messing around for once. After a moment Shinichi pulled open the curtain.

"Well?"

It was rather impressive how well the robes suited Shinichi. The dark blue was amazingly close to his eyes and the elegant robes fit his figure well. Behind him his dirty uniform was neatly folded in a pile.

"…Shall I take the silence as an 'alright'?" Shinichi asked with a smirk walking out. "Go on try yours on."

Shinichi shoved Kaito into the small room grabbing his own clothes then closed the curtain for him as he adjusted the robes sleeves. Despite what he thought of it at first the robes were quite warm and comfy. Perhaps the material was made of specialist resources from the planet or a nearby one. His wondering was interrupted as Kaito walked out in his robes which similarly to Shinichi fitted him well. Shinichi looked him over a moment taking in how well he wore them then blinked quickly, "Well, le-"

"Like what you see? " Kaito interrupted making Shinichi flush considerably, "Come on then."

Kaito walked out not carrying his KID outfit but Shinichi didn't see it left and Shinichi quickly followed. The woman was waiting for them and seeing that they were wearing the clothes still she asked, "I take it you wish to purchase them?"

"Ah yes, please." Shinichi said glancing at the rack they had got them from. There was a notice above saying '800 kezents'. Shinichi wondered a moment if that was a large or small amount as he opened the pouch the doctor gave him. It was full of silver coloured coins of various sizes and to Shinichis relief they all had numbers of their value on them ranging from the smallest being 5 and the largest being 200. He eventually found 8 of the 200 coins then piled them on the counter. By the look on the woman's face she apparently didn't think that two oddly dressed teenaged boys one being covered in mud would afford them Shinichi guessed that 1600 kezents was A LOT of money.

"Thank you Madame!" Kaito said with one of his deep bows before he and Shinichi walked off with her staring after them. "Well shall we look for the Doctor or explore for ourselves?"

"Well since it would be easier finding a needle in a nail pile I say we just walk arou-"

"'Needle in a nail pile?'" Kaito interrupted amused and Shinichi flushed considerably.

"W-Well I always hated needle in a hay stack, all you'd need was a magnet…"

Kaito just laughed more and Shinichi became yet more red, "I love it when you're like that," he said between laughs, "So 'proper!'"

Shinichi was now considerably red as they entered the main market and Kaito ran off to a rater nice smelling stall that was selling hot food. It was ran by a man who looked human apart from the fact he had stiff looking dark green hair, patches of scales on his neck and the back of his hands and slit yellow eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kaito said making the part reptilian man look at him, "But what are these?"  
The man looked down at the food Kaito was point at, a stick with some pieces of meat on it like a kebab, "Salieon meat," the man said, "A cattle creature from my home planet of Siluria," The man picked one out of the machine heating them then passed one to Kaito, "Here try one."

Kaito took the stick blowing lightly on it then tried a piece as the man watched. His gaze then turned to Shinichi and he noticed he was staring. "Never seen a half Silurian[6] before?" He asked. Shinichi blinked realizing how rude he looked stuttering and the man chuckled. "It's fine I'm only messing, most people seem to think that Silurians and Humans can't have children."

Shinichi tried to look understanding deciding not to comment he had never heard of a Silurian and had no idea what they were, but fortunately Kaito became a distraction.

"Wow this is great. Can I have a few?"

"Sure," the Alien said grabbing a bag from the side, "10 kezents each"

"Then we'll have 4, two each right Shin? "

"Sounds good," Shinichi said. After knowing Kaito for many years he had given up on stopping him calling him 'Shin' at least it was better than 'Shin-chan'.

Placing the four sticks of Salieon meat in a bag with the ends out the man held the bag out to Kaito and Shinichi handed him the 40 kezents in return. They both then thanked him and walked off to sit to the side eating them.

"You know, think I may like this whole traveling thing." Kaito said stuffing the food in his mouth,  
"Hum," Shinichi mummed in agreement before swallowing the warm and rich tasting food, "I was a bit nervous because all that seems to stand out in the Doctor's memories was running from monsters and other such things, but I saw some 'amazing' things and I had to see them for myself…"

Shinichi seemed to be lost in a memory that was likely not his own so Kaito looked down and ate the rest of his food. After he had finished he stuffed the sticks in a bag and walked to what he took to be a bin. He calmly put the bag in then he noticed a gloved hand putting something in too and could hear an odd bubbling. Intrigued Kaito glanced sideways feeling the blood drain. He was stood next to a giant-walking-FISH. The thing turned its odd eyes at him then bubbled at him through its covered mouth and Kaito felt his mouth open to let out a great yell.

"KAITO!"

Shinichi had come racing around the corner looking panicked as Kaito fell back and from the other end of the street seemingly out of nowhere the Doctor came racing around hurrying to him, "I'm here what happened!"

Shinichi knelt next to Kaito putting his hand on his shoulder as the Doctor stopped near them. He looked between Kaito on the floor, the alien who was looking rather confused and sighed.  
"And I thought it was something interesting, Kaito it's only a Hath[7]!"

The doctor then quickly turned to the Hath speaking quickly to him seeming to be apologizing then the Hath walked off bubbling quietly.

"Maybe we should go." The doctor suggested, "Nothing much interesting going on."

Shinichi nodded and hauled Kaito to his feet placing an arm over his neck to help him up and together they walked back towards the city gate.

* * *

**[1] TARDIS – The doctor's ship, name standing for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. As the interior occupies a different dimension to the outside the inside is far bigger than the small outside. Though other TARDIS' exterior can change ****appearance using a 'Chameleon Circuit' to better suit the environment it travels to The Doctors TARDIS' circuit broke early in his first life while he was in 1963 London and since then it has been stuck as a blue police box.**

**[2] The Doctor – A reneged of a humanoid alien species known as 'Time Lords', the Doctors true name is unknown. As a time lord he is capable of 'Regeneration', a process that when the body is close to death every cell dies and is instantly reborn giving him a new body and often affecting his mind to give him a new personality. In his first 'life' he stole a time traveling device called a TARDIS claiming to borrow it and set off to explore the world. However sometime between his 8****th**** and 9****th**** life there was a great war between his people and a race called the Darkles and by his own hand he ended the war and also became the last time lord.**

**[3] ****Peladon – a planet very earth like in that it has similar gravity and temperature and populated by a race human in appetence. At some point in its history the King of the time worked to connect the planet to the Galactic Federation but was saved from sabotage by the Doctor in his third life who was sent by the time lords unknown to him.  
[Own made up history] now about 5000 years since Peladon had joined the galactic federation they are a planet with a large capital filled with traders from around the galaxy who in return for the planets rich minerals traded food and other such items allowing the planet to grow.**

**[4] ****Psychic paper – A handy tool of the doctors, a seemingly blank piece of Paper carried in a wallet that when shown to a person can read as anything the holder wishes, be it a licence or a pass. However it will not work on people with stronger minds an example being William Shakespeare of Earth.**

**[5] Sonic Screwdriver – the closest thing to a true weapon The Doctor uses it is a highly versatile tool able to do a range of things from unlocking doors and hacking computers to creating high frequencies able to detect life and disrupt their minds making him able to defend himself. However it is incapable of unlocking 'deadlocks' and is completely useless on wood.**

**[6] Silurian – A race that populated earth in the time of the dinosaurs and were far more technologically advanced than the humans currently are. They lived all over the planet in cities and reined the planet seeing the 'apes' in it as an unintelligent and inferior species. However one of their scientists discovered that a small planetoid was headed right for earth and posed a great treat to their survival. To save themselves the Silurian's created underground bases where they all entered suspended sleep until the danger had passed. However the planetoid didn't collide with the earth instead being pulled into earth's orbit and became the Moon. The Silurian's slept on however and due to faults with their chambers they slept for millions of years than intended and only began awaking in the 20****th**** century finding that what they saw as their planet was not overrun by the apes they had scorned in their time who were now the human race. They were however each time thwarted in their attempts to reclaim the earth as the own and to rid themselves of the human race.  
[Own made up history] Eventually although reluctant the Silurian's were relocated to a different planet with the promise it was far more suited to their species as earth now was as considerably more colder on the whole and the Silurian's being a cold blooded race needed a warmer home. Although the relocated Silurian's held contempt for the human race still seeing earth as their home the Silurian's who were born on the planet now named Siluria became the majority they became more happy with their home and soon all wishes to lay claim to earth were forgotten and the Silurian's once again became a strong and recognized race.**

**[7] Hath – a humanoid fish race from an unknown planet, they are incapable of breathing in most atmospheres other races are comfortable in. to survive in other planets atmospheres they wear an attachment around their mouths filled with water much like a human wears a gas mask to protect from deadly fumes.**


End file.
